Naruto of the Grandline!
by CyberChrome
Summary: After saving the Elemental Nations after the war, Naruto was ignored by his peers for a year until he was banished. Now he goes on an adventure to turn the world upside down after he meets an old man and an orange haired woman. God-like Naruto! Sharingan/EMS/Rinnegan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

It has been one year. One year since the end of the war. One year before he had to kill his bestfriend. One year before he lost almost everything.

After their final clash that left him without his right hand he crawled to Sasuke and took out his Rinnegan eye and put it in his eye socket. He then absorbed the Yin chakra of the Sage of Six Paths. After he placed the eye in his head it's like he gained a ton of jutsu knowledge. He went to the God Tree and dispelled the genjutsu. With everyone out, things went back to normal. Naruto started to train often, not because he wanted to but because he had nothing else to do. He had started a relationship with Hinata but that had ended after a couple months. He had found her messing around with Kiba in his bed. They had broken up against Hinata wishes and she pleaded saying it was a mistake. Naruto trained with Kakashi as he still had a good relationship. Everyone else had all but abandoned him. He had taken to the other nations and he learned a lot of jutsus and thanks to Kurama's chakra his other eye evolved through the stages of the Sharingan and into the Rinnegan. He was a master at all chakra manipulation and even learn his father's signature jutsu.

Naruto now stands on top of Hokage Monument overlooking the village he looked like a carbon copy of his father. He had his red haori with the black flames and "Second Sage of Six Paths" written vertically on his back. He had his mother's sword strapped to his waist and Samehada strapped to his back. He had a giant scroll strapped to the small of his back. He had golden blonde hair with jaw-length bangs and his deep blue eyes sparkling. His right hand was covered with bandages. It was a replacement made from Hashirama's cells like Zetsu. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a red swirl on the front. Black cargo pants and a ninja pouch on each leg with black medical wrapped around his calves to  
his ankles.

He felt some people appear behind him. He turned to see Kakashi in Hokage robes, and the Konoha 12 and their teachers behind them. "What do you need, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed, "Naruto. You know I would never hurt you but the council has decided to banish you." Kakashi said. Naruto stood there, thinking it over. "That's alright, Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a smirk. Kakashi eye-smiled, "I'm glad you still have your sense of humor, Naruto." Kakashi said. "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked. Kakashi looked to Kiba with a bored expression, "Naruto hasn't been that happy ball of sunshine after the war. Especially after the incident with you and Hinata. He has become more stoic like Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi explained getting gasps from everyone. "How we surely would have noticed such a change?!" Ino exclaimed. Kakashi sighed, "When is the last time you have even spoken to Naruto? Probably during the war. Before he killed Sasuke.." Kakashi said and Ino's head went down. "But Sakura would have told us." Tenten said. "No she wouldn't have because she decided to ignore everything Naruto since he killed her true love." Kakashi explained. "No one has been around Naruto except myself and Tsunade-sama. He has more friends in the other villages than he has here. This might be the best for him." He said getting wide eyes from the Kohona 12.

"I have decided to leave the Elemental Nations, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated sounding like his old self. "I want to explore the world and turn it upside down." He said with a mad grin. Kakashi eyes teared up seeing his old student again. "You were my only friend for the last year. I wish you the best of luck running the village, Kakashi-sensei. " Naruto said with a smile. "I wish you the best of luck, Naruto. I hope we can see each other again." Kakashi eye-smiled and stuck out his hand. Naruto smiled and grasped his hand. He reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a black book and a tri-pronged kunai. "Here is a gift from me to you, sensei." He presented the book. "This is a book I wrote trying to continue Pervy Sage's work, it's not really that pervy though. It's called Loveless." Naruto explained. "Wait!" Kurenai, Tenten, and Ino yelled out, "You're the one who wrote that book?!" Kurenai asked. Naruto nodded and instantly she had a copy out. "C-could I have you autograph?" She asked timidly. Naruto smiled and signed the book while she squealed. Kakashi took the book, "I will treasure it always." Naruto smiled again, "And if you ever want to see me again," he handed him the tri-pronged kunai. "Just give that a throw and I'll be there in a flash." He said with a smile. And Kakashi was in shock. "You can do the Flying Thunder God?" He asked shakily. Naruto smirked "It was my father's greatest technique. I didn't see a reason not to." Naruto said.

He then smiled sadly, "This may be the last time we see each other. It was nice to know you all and I would gladly fight by all of your sides again. But I am off to find a new adventure out there. Maybe our paths will cross again but I doubt any of you would want that anyways." He said as he turned to walk away. "How could you even say that? Of course we would want to see you!" Ino yelled. Naruto turned around with a stoic face and eyes that froze them all, "Oh really? After the war, you all avoided me like the plague. I could see you guys gathering and not even bothering to wonder where I was. The only person there for me was Hinata and what did she do? She slept with the mutt in my own bed." He said. And they all looked down in shame and Hinata started to cry. "They only people to actually see what was going on was Kakashi-sensei and baa-chan to everyone else I was invisible." He finished and he started to walk away. "Naruto wait! Please don't go you can't leave. Then I'll be the only member of team 7." Sakura said. Naruto sighed, "Sakura the days of team 7 are done. They have been done since Sasuke decided to try to kill me for a third time. I will not go back to those days and you are the worst offender. I put myself through hell and hot water for your attention and what happens at every turn? You deny me and physically harm me. Even when I did what I needed to do you left me alone for a year for killing your precious Sasuke. Is that what you wanted for him to be here instead of me?" Naruto asked seriously. Sakura stayed silent. "Just as I thought. Even now you only recognized my existence because of the possibility of you being alone. Just like I was for a year after I saved the ninja world. I am leaving Sakura deal with it. I am sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise to bring Sasuke back he was too far gone." He said and he turned back around. "This is goodbye." And he flashed away.

It has been a week since he was banished by Kohona and he had said his goodbyes to everyone in the Nations. He had a great time with Mei. He a spar with the Raikage. And Gaara was sad to see him go. They were best friends after all. Naruto was currently standing on a small boat that Tazuna had built him. He was standing in front of everyone he had spent time within the last year. Tsunade stepped up, "You better come home to me, gaki!" She said with tears in her eyes. Naruto smiled softly and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Baa-chan I will be back, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Shion stepped up next holding what looked like an one year old girl, "Say goodbye to daddy for now." She said to her daughter. The little girl looked up and saw her mom and dad and smiled. Naruto smiled sadly, "I will be back for you, my little princess." He said as he kissed he forehead getting a giggle from the girl. He smiled and silently put his Flying Thunder God seal into her back. He then looked to Shion and kissed her, "I will be back but if you ever want to talk throw my kunai and I'll be there in a flash." Naruto said as he pushed their foreheads together. She nodded and kissed him again. He looked to Mei, "It was a nice time and getting to know you." He smiled. She smirked, "Oh was the only thing you liked about me? You may have to see me even more now." She said cryptically. Naruto was shocked, "Are you?" He asked and she nodded yes and she was instantly grabbed and hugged closely. "This is great news. Here." Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai, "I want to see my child born this time. And if you ever need me or anything give it a toss." He finished with a smile. He hopped on his boat he turned back to face them, "Well I guess this is it everyone. I will see you all again. I have no doubt about it." He said with a smile. And with that he set off.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month since Naruto had set off and it was pretty good but he had no idea how to navigate or cook. Currently terrible as he was caught in a whirlpool. His boat was dragged under into the current and was broken up. Naruto was currently grabbing a few things under water and sealing them into his arm when he was grabbed by the collar of his haori and dragged him above water and to land.

Naruto coughed out water left in his lungs and looked up to a silver haired man with a scar over his right eye with glasses. He had a scar on the right side of his chest as well. "Who are you, old man?" Naruto asked. The man laughed loudly, "Old man, huh? It's been a while since someone called me that. The name is Silvers Rayleigh. And who might you be?" He asked. "My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied. "And what are you doing on the coast of Sabaody Archipelago?" Silvers asked. "I was looking for an adventure after I was banished from home village. So now I'm going along trying to find someone to turn the world upside down with." He said as he grinned. Silvers thought back to his old friends Gol. Rodgers and smiled. "Well it seems you don't know much about the outside world. How about I help you out?" He said as he reached his hand towards Naruto. Naruto smiled and took his hand.

That was two years ago. Since two years ago Naruto had trained with Rayleigh and he had taken it like a sponge. He had taught him about Haki and Naruto had learned that he had all three types of Haki: Observation, Armament, and Conquer's Haki. He noticed that Observation Haki was like his Sharingan and the Conquer's Haki was like his killing intent. He was also trained in swordsmanship, tactics, and fighting styles. He had learned about the devil fruits and their abilities. He had met Shakky and she taught him how to be invisible while in plain sight and how to pick pockets silently. If they knew it then so did Naruto. One day, Naruto had found a devil fruit while returning from shopping with Shakky. They discovered it was the Storm-Storm fruit but given Naruto's abilities he really didn't need to eat it so he sealed it into his arm for later use.

Naruto had decided to become a bounty hunter to test his abilities out and after a year goodbye from Shakky and Silver, they had told him to head to East Blue as it was the weakest of the four seas. Naruto nodded and bid them a goodbye.

It was about two months ago and he was now in a town that looked abandoned until he heard crying coming from what looked like the main road. He went to the sound and saw an orange haired girl wearing a straw hat bawling her eyes out. He walked up to her but she didn't take notice and he saw he arm was bloodied, "Hey what's wrong and what happened to your arm?" Naruto asked.

Nami looked up and saw a blonde haired guy with piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair with jaw-length bangs. He had cute little whisker marks and he was dressed kind of strangely. He had eyes of concern she sniffled, "It was Arlong." She snarled his name out and she told him the story of her village and why it's like this.

To say Naruto was angry was an understatement, he had to hold back his killing intent from affecting Nami. "Where is Arlong?" Naruto asked with his bangs shodowing his eyes. Nami looked at him wide eyed, "Why would you want to know that?!" Nami asked. "Because I'm going to beat his face in for making such a beautiful girl cry." Naruto said seriously and Nami blushed, "B-but you can't I doubt even Luffy could do it." Nami exclaimed. Naruto looked at her and smiled, "You need to believe in your friends, Nami. Will you believe in me?" Naruto asked. "Y-you want to be friends with me?" She asked. Naruto smiled and nodded and Nami teared up, "Yes I will believe in you!" She screamed and Naruto smirked. "Yosh, let's go." He said as he grabbed Nami getting an eep from the orange haired girl and he Body Flickered away.

They arrived in a courtyard with them standing on a reflecting pool and a white tower behind them. Many were bewildered on how they just appeared out of nowhere. "How did you do that, Naruto?" Nami asked in awe. "I am a man of many talents, Nami-chan." Naruto said.

He looked around and saw some people who looked like Kisame. He looked further and saw a kid with black hair and red vest, a blonde with a all black suit, and a man with green hair and three swords he Body Flickered over to them. When he appeared they looked surprised, "Cooooll how did you do that?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes. Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Well it's just a skill I have." He said. "So like a devil fruit?" The green haired man asked and Naruto shook his head no, "Nah it's just me but I do have a Devil Fruit with me." He said as he unsealed the Storm Fruit. "Why didn't you eat it?" The blonde asked. Naruto was going to answer but was interuppted by the fishmen.

"Oi you in my territory and I want that devil fruit hand it over, you stinking human." The biggest fishman said. Naruto just looked at him and sealed the fruit away, "You must be Arlong." He said as he pointed at him, "Yeah you gotta be the description Nami gave fits perfectly: big, ugly, and stupid. Well I guess that could be said about all you fishmen." He said as he took a thinking pose. Everyone had to hold in their laughter."Why you, little brat! And you think this is funny huh humans. Well laugh about this." One fishman said with big lips as he took a breath and spit out three globs of water speeding towards the villagers who stood there in shock. Naruto was in front of them in an instant with the Kusinagi out and sliced all the water globs. Everyone was amazed at the swordplay and Zoro was now interested in this person. "They had nothing to do with this, fish face." Naruto growled out.

"I don't care they are beneath us. They are scum we are doing the world a favor by killing them." Chew said. Naruto snarled and he vanished again but this time they heard a crash and looked and were shocked to see Naruto smashing Chew's head into the concrete. "You are trash. You think you are better than humans. Yet you are eating the dirt that a human fed you." He said to the fallen fishman.

"He took down Chew one of the elites." Someone said. Naruto looked to Luffy's crew, "You all stay out of this. These bastards are mine." Naruto said and everyone gaped. "What is he insane?!" A blue haired girl exclaimed. "No way we were here first so I get to fight Aarlong!" Luffy shouted. Naruto looked at him, "If you let me fight alone I will join your crew." Naruto offered. Luffy instantly backed down and nodded. Naruto smirked, "Good now sit back and watch the fall of a tyrant." Naruto said as he looked back to the rest of the fishermen.

"Are you sure about this Luffy? We don't know how strong this guy is." Zoro asked. Luffy grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Didn't you see what he did to that fish guy over there?" Luffy said. "But that's only one fish person not an entire crew of them." Sanji added. "Just believe in him." Nami said with a smile.

Naruto stared down the fishmen in front of him, "Do you really believe that you can defeat us, you lowly human?" One of them said. Naruto just sighed and flipped through some handseals, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." He said and a giant dragon with yellow eyes came from the water and curled around him. It sped off and attacked the fishermen and they were dragged into the water. They floated back to the surface but they were dead from the blunt force trauma.

Naruto walked onto the water and kicked the bodies, "Hmm that was one of my weaker attacks. So much for being the stronger species." He said to himself. Everyone was in shock, this man just walked up and decimated the fishmen that had been terrorizing them for years with one move and he said it was one of his weaker ones on top of that he was standing on top of water.

Arlong was seething, "A stinking human took down most of my crew." He stepped towards Naruto and was rocketed back into a wall. Naruto occupied the space he was previously, "Stay down. Your turn will come but I have to deal with your two lackeys." He said pointing to Hatchan and Kuroobi. "Lackeys!? We are not like those weaklings we are the elites." Kuroobi said arrogantly. "Is that so?" Naruto said as he looked bored.

He reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small strange looking dagger and a book. He opened the book and held the the dagger on his right hand. "Then come at me." Naruto said with half lidded eyes as he continued to read.

"Is this guy crazy?!" Ussop yelled. "He's reading a book while fighting." Sanji said stupified. Everyone had the same thoughts more or less. They looked back to the fight and saw that Naruto was handling himself quite nicely even while he was reading. He kicked both fishmen back. "Is that all?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

The fishmen seethed and Hatchan whistled and a giant cow whale came from the reflecting pool. It looked at Naruto menacingly but took one look at Luffy's smiling visage and started to run away but after a little reverse psychology the sea cow attacked Naruto.

Ignoring the screams for him to get out of the way. Naruto just looked at the beast and it stopped in it's tracks surprising everyone. "You obey me now, understood?" Naruto said and the beast nodded much to their surprise again. "Good. Now attack those two." He said pointing to the two fishmen. The beast did as instructed and attacked. The fishermen got over their shock and fought the beast.

The fight last about five minutes before the defeated the seacow. Naruto was upon Kuroobi as soon as it was over. He kicked him away and pulled out his kunai and pointed it at Hatchan, "Let's go swordsman." Naruto challenged. Hatchan laughed, "You think you can defeat me with that puny thing." He said. Naruto smirked, "Let's see." He said as he dashed toward the octopus man and he pulled out six swords to defend himself. "Do you see now you are outmatched with a fisherman!" He said arrogantly but that stopped when he saw that his blades were shattered and the kunai rammed through his shoulder. "You talk too much." Naruto said and he rammed him into a wall and hung him there. Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku were in awe. They remembered when Zoro was defeated by Hawkeye with a small dagger as well.

Naruto turned to the bigger of the fishmen and settled into a stance, "I am the strongest of the fishermen, I'll show you why my Fisherman Karate is above you humans." Kuroobi said. "100 Tile Brick Break." He yelled as he thrust his fiat at Naruto and the attack hit and many gasped.

"He wasn't that strong at all." Kuroobi said with a smirk but that was cut short when he was launched into the air by a kick from Naruto. Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared behind Kuroobi and black bandages wrapped around his body. Naruto grasped the wrapped fishman and started to descend while spiraling at an inhuman rate. Just as they were going to hit the ground Naruto let go and jumped away. The fishman landed and created a huge crater. "Pathetic."

Naruto said and he turned to Arlong who looked like he gained his second wind. "This is your last chance. Leave this island and never return or face judgement." Naruto said. Arlong laughed, "You think I would leave this island because some human told me? I wouldn't leave this island because it is a constant income plus I got Nami to make those precious maps among other things." He said the last part darkly.

"What do you mean among other things?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Arlong smirked and laughed, "We raped her, of course! Anytime we wanted to and we took her virginity!" Arlong laughed and everyone looked shocked and looked to Nami who had tears streaming down her face.

Then they felt the feeling of dread surround them and looked to Naruto. "You have killed her mother in front of her, took her away from her sister, made her a slave to make maps, and also raped her when every you saw fit?!" Naruto said and he looked up and Arlong took a step back in fear, "Your life is now forfeit." Naruto said.

Naruto was behind him in a blink of an eye and fist strikes him while he also placed his seal on him. He flashes above him and punched him into the water. After about a minute, Arlong came speeding out of the water, "Shark On Darts!" He yelled as he sped towards Naruto who just stood there and when he got close enough Naruto just caught his nose and snapped it and kicked him into the tower.

"He is really beating Aarlong with no trouble." A villager said. "Who is this guy and where did you find him, Nami?" The blue haired woman asked. Nami looked at her and smiled, "He is Naruto and he is my friend, Nojiko." She said as she blushed and Nojiko caught it. "Just a friend,huh? Too bad now I can I have a go at him." She said with a playful smirk. Nami looked horrified, "NO!" She yelled and blushed right after and got a smirk from Nojiko.

Arlong appeared out of the tower with a huge jagged blade, "You will now die, human." He yelled and he charged at Naruto as he unsealed Kubikiribōchō and blocked his sword strike. He then over powered him and broke his guard and kicked him to the top if the tower and followed him. He landed in the room and looked around, "What is this place?" Naruto asked. Arlong got out of the rubble, "This is where I had Nami make the maps. You can't have her! You can never use her like I can." He said and Naruto eyes narrowed as he started to smash everything with his Executioner's Blade. "What are you doing?!" Arlong cried in outrage. "As long as this place exsists Nami could never be free." Naruto said as he threw the entire desk out of the window.

Down below everyone was wondering what was going on. They saw something fly out the window and thought it was Naruto. They saw it was a desk and Nami covered her mouth while tearing up and mentally thanking Naruto.

Arlong lunged at Naruto to stop him but Naruto kicked him away. "You still think you are going to live past today?" Naruto asked. "You will not." He finished as he swung his blade and cleaved Arlong in half at the waist. He put his hand out and gathered his chakra into his signature technique, "Big-Ball Rasengan." He yelled as he thrust it into Arlong and went through the tower bringing it down with him.

Everyone waited while holding a breath when the rubble started to move and a figure rose from it. They saw it was Naruto and rushed to him. Naruto turned around when he heard cheering and saw everyone rushing at him. He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I guess I may have over did it, huh?" He asked and he was hit in the chest by a orange blur. He looked down and saw Nami bolding on to him for dear life. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated while tears streamed down her face. Naruto smiled softly and hugged her back, " Anything for my friends, Nami-chan." Naruto said.

He saw some people looking through the rubble. He sighed, "You might not want to see what he looks like." He said. And the people stopped being nosy. "Just a minute!" They stopped and turned to a voice and saw the captain who shot Nojiko in the shoulder. "We will now be taking all of Arlong's treasure." He said arrogantly.

Naruto looked at him and tilted his head, "Nami-chan, is he the guy that tried to shoot you when your back was turned?" He asked and every women wanted to glomp him because he looked so cute. "Yeah that's the one." She spat. Naruto took a thinking pose, "Hmm what should I do?" Naruto asked he pulled out three tri-pronged kunai and tossed them at the Marines who dogde them, "Ha you can't even throw those things. You missed." A marine yelled.

Naruto smirked, "Did I?" He asked. Nami looked at him confused, "What do you-" she was cut off when he disappeared in a yellow flash. They looked around for him but only saw yellow flashes behind the Marines and they dropped like flies. The flash stopped behind Nezumi and it was Naruto with his kunai at the neck of the captain, "You are going to leave this island and never return. You are a disgrace to the good Marines everywhere." Naruto said.

Nezumi was sweating out a storm, "Y-you think you'll get away with this?" Naruto's answer was him digging his blade into his neck drawing some blood. "I do. Never return to this island. If you do, you'll end up like Arlong." And he let the threat hang. He flashed away and reappeared right next to Nami holding a big bag and a long wooden box. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." He said and Nezumi and his men ran away to their ship. Naruto turned to the people and chuckled, "Hehe sorry about that but I got your money back." Naruto said sheepishly and the people cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Naruto was on top of building laying down and looking at the sky. "There you are." He heard a voice say and he looked towards the voice and saw Nami and Nojiko. "Oh hey you two." He said with a smile. They walked up and sat beside him, "What are you doing up here instead of partying with everyone else?" Nami asked. Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not in the partying mood at the moment." He said.

They remained quiet for a moment. "So why aren't you guys partying? This is the first time you have been free in years." Naruto asked. "We wanted to thank the man who freed us." Nojiko said with a sly smirk. "And how you plan to do that?" Naruto asked. Nami and Nojiko smirked and made their way towards Naruto. Naruto looked confused until Nami captured his lips with her own.

Nami took that moment when his mouth was open and explored his mouth with her tongue. She was afraid when he didn't return the kiss but that faded away when he started to. They broke the kiss, "Um girls I suggest that we talk about this first." Naruto said. "What is there to talk about, Naruto-kun? We all want this." Nojiko said as she licked his ear making him shiver. "Well you need to know something about me and my home." He said. "What do you mean?" Nami asked as she kissed his chest. "Well I have two daughters and two wives." Naruto said and the kissing stopped and the girls looked at him bewildered.

"You have two kids and two wives?" Nami asked. Naruto sighed, "Yes. I am the last of a powerful clan from my village and as such I need to repopulate the clan under village rules but I don't think that applies to me since I was banished." Naruto said in an after thought. "What do you mean powerful clan?" Nojiko asked. Naruto closed his eyes, confusing them but they gasped when he opened them.

Gone were the blue sapphires and replaced with blood red eyes with three commas swirling around lazily. It was hypnotic and it was drawing them to him. "These eyes have many abilities: I can put you under illusions, hypnotize you, movement prediction, and copy movements. To name a few." Naruto said as two women fazed into existence around him each holding a small child.

"This is Shion and my first daughter, Luna." He said gesturing to the woman and child to his left. The woman was a very pale and her light blond hair reached to her lower back and kept the end in a ponytail tied with a bow and she had pale pupiless lavender eyes. She wore a lavender kimono that matched her eyes. The child looked looked to be around three or four. She had Naruto's crystal blue eyes with a hint of lavender and two whisker marks on each cheek. She had her mother's hair with highlights of golden yellow. She was wearing a kimono that matched her eyes like her mother.

"And this Mei and my daughter, Mai." Naruto said. And Nami and Nojiko sweat dropped at the creativity of the name. Mei looked like a goddess in human form. She had ankle-length auburn hair with four bangs: one covering her right eye and two longer ones crossing under her neck. She had emerald green eyes and wore a blue dress that was zipped up from the waist up. The waist down was open on the right side, she wore a skirt and mesh leggings under the dress. In her arms was a child no older than two or three and looked like a smaller version of Mei with Naruto's golden hair color and whiskers with Mei's striking emerald eyes.

Nami and Nojiko were agape, "This is your family?!" Nami exclaimed and Naruto nodded. "But how are they here?" Nojiko asked. Naruto sighed as he stopped playing with his daughters and stood up, "They aren't here." He said confusing them. "This is an ability of my eyes. I can show you what I want you to see. In this instance I wanted you to see my family. Just so you would understand my situation." Naruto said as he cut off the genjutsu and his family shimmered away.

"So those eyes are genetic?" Nami asked. Naruto nodded, "Yes, there are other things as well but let's not get into that at the moment." Naruto said. "I want to get to know you both before we do anything like that. Is that okay with you two?" Naruto asked. They were silent for a moment and Naruto sighed, "Well I will give you guys time to think about it see you later." He waved and he flashed away not hearing them call his name.

Naruto was sitting on his ship thinking about his family. He had made it a goal to see them at least once a month ever since he left. He didn't want to be a dead beat father and only thinking of himself. He had gotten to know his children very well and spoiled them when he did see them. It was about that time to go see them again. He would after he discusses things with Luffy.

The next morning Naruto was on the deck of the boat relaxing. They had left a couple of hours ago and he has yet to talk to Nami or Nojiko.

"Probably think I'm a pervert or something." He mumbled to himself.

He looked up to see his captain running around screaming about going Lougetown. He smiled at his attitude it reminded him of himself. Which reminded him he needed to talk to Luffy.

"Luffy, I need to talk to you." He said getting the captain's attention. He explained on how he might go missing for a couple days at a time for his family. Luffy looked very calm about it.

"You must bring them on the boat!" He yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"What are you yelling about Luffy?" Zoro asked lazily

"Naruto has a family and I want see them." The captain said. This peaked everyone's interest and soon got collective calls of agreement.

Naruto just groaned and in a flash of yellow he was gone.


	4. Meeting the Family

A body hit the mat in the training room with a 'thud' with the body uttering an 'oomph' and a groan.

The body got up and was breathing heavily. "Are you okay, Luna-sama? We can stop if you want to." A voice said with worry.

The now known Luna looked up and glared at the source of the voice, "Mou. Stop babying me! I can't get as strong as Tou-sama if you keep taking it easy on me." She said as she pouted.

The door opened and in walked the priestess herself, Shion. "Luna-chan," she said with a stern exspression. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard. Your father didn't get as strong as he is in a day."

"But I'm going to be stronger that Tou-sama and be the strongest priestess ever!" Luna said with fierce determination that reminded Shion of Naruto and smiled gently.

"That's a great goal, Luna-chan. Just don't grow up too fast. Be a child and have a childhood. Go make some friends." She encouraged her daughter. Yuna didn't look convinced.

"You should listen to your mother, Luna-hime. I wouldn't want my little princess to grow up too fast." A voice said from behind her, which surprised everyone in the room. The trainer in the room rushed towards the unknown.

Naruto looked amused at the hostile guard as he ran towards him. He had seen people attack him run much faster than this guy so he just put up his hand and waited for the man.

The man's head ran right into Naruto's palm but he didn't seem to notice as he kept trying to run at Naruto. Naruto smiled in amusement while his wife and daughter sweatdropped at the sight.

"Maa. Is this how you are going to greet me from now on?" He asked and the man stopped trying to attack and paled when he saw Naruto's smile. He promptly fainted when seeing almost attacked 'The Strongest Man in the World'.

Naruto never really liked that title as he was sure there were some people out there just as strong or stronger than himself. The world was a big place.

He chuckled at the downed guard before he was hit in the chest by two pale blonde blurs. Naruto smiled as he looked down to Shion and Luna smiling up at him.

"Well, hello to you too." He said as he smiled at his first wife and daughter. "Yay! Look, Kaa-sama! Tou-sama is back!" Luna yelled to her mother, who nodded with a smile. "Back so soon? You left just a couple weeks ago."

Naruto had a storm cloud above his head, "My daughter calls me Tou-sama." He deadpanned. "I thought I told you to just call me 'Daddy' or 'Papa', Luna-chan." He whined.

Luna just smiled while Shion had an annoyed look on her face, "Don't you dare, Naruto-kun. It forever to instill those manners into her. I swear she was just like you before the war." She said with a huff.

"Hey! I'm still like myself. Just more quiet and less open and I don't grin as much and-" he blinked as he realized the list went on and on.

"Oh nevermind. Hehe." He said as he scrathed the back of his head.

"Tou-sama is silly." Luna said as she giggled. Naruto smiled and then got a devious smirk. "You know who else is silly?"

Luna stopped giggling and looked at her father curiously, "Who?"

"The Tickle Monster!" He yelled at he leaped at the girl and started to tickle her sides. Luna started to laugh uncontrollably, "S-Stop it, T-Tou-s-sama." She managed to get out.

Shion smiled gently at the scene but cleared her throat stopping Naruto from tickling his daughter further. "Not to ruin the fun but you still haven't told us why you are here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood up to his full height with his daughter in his arms and smiled at his wife. "I met some people and I want you to meet them."

Shion frowned, "You want your young and defenseless daughter and your almost as defenseless wife to accompany you to meet some people just met?" She said.

Naruto nodded with a grin and instantly regretted it as he was left with a huge bump in his head. He looked to Shion who had a smoking fist, "What's wrong with you, baka!?"

"Oww. You didn't need to hit me." He muttered as Luna was poking at his bump. "But you don't need to worry. I was bringing Mei-chan and Mai-hime and Mei is a kage so she could help protect you. I'm pretty sure that these guys are okay, though." Naruto explained.

Shion looked like she was thinking about the idea. "Hmm. I guess it has been awhile since I have seen that red head and it couldn't hurt to meet new people. Fine, we can go." She relented.

"Yay! I get to see Mai-chan and Mei-obachan!" Luna cheered as she got of her father's arms and ran around with glee. Naruto wrapped and arm around Shion and smiled, "Thanks for agreeing. I promise to keep you all safe." Shion smiled back and nodded.

"Luna go get ready. We're about to go to the Mist Village."

-Mist Village-

'Hm, who should be my replacement? I'm don't plan on retiring for another few years but it doesn't hurt to think about. Ao is choice but he is rather old. Not to the point of Onoki's age but he is up there in age. Maybe Chojuro, he is one of the Seven Swordsman and he is a very capable jounin. His confidence is at an all time high ever since the war.'

Mei Terumi was at her desk in her office thinking to herself as her daughter was drawing on the floor. She was a busy woman being a kage and all. She didn't get to see her daughter much but when she did she always made her feel the love of mother.

It was quite sad as she never got to see much of each parent with Naruto gone from the Elemental Nations and her being a kage. She was interrupted from her train of thought when a yellow flash illuminated her office. She opened her eyes and saw her Naruto-kun and that priestess and her daughter.

"DADDY!"

Naruto legs were wrapped by a golden blur. He smiled down to his youngest daughter, "Nice to see you too, Mai-hime. Have you been good for your mother?"

Mai nodded her head and gave her dad a big grin. Naruto patted her head, "That's good. Why don't you go say hi to your sister?"

Mai nodded and scampered off to her half sister. He locked eyes with Mei and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Mei-chan."

"You're back so soon and with... her." Mei said as she glance at Shion. "Yup. I thought we could go on a family vacation of sorts: it's on a boat and we could meet some new people." He said trying to sell her the idea.

'This could be a chance to get away from the paperwork and spend more time with Mai and Naruto as a family. Plus I could see how Chojuro handles himself behind the desk.' Mei thought to herself.

Mei nodded to the idea, "Sure. Why not? I could use some family time with my two favorite people. Let me just take care of something." She said as her chakra flared.

In an instant, a blue haired boy with goggles and a huge bandaged sword appeared and kneeled in front of Mei's desk. "Yes, my lady?"

Mei chuckled, "Be at ease, Chojuro. I wanted to inform you that I will be going a little trip and will be leaving the village." She said with an amused smile.

Chojuro stood up, "Do you need me to accompany you?"

Mei shook her head, "No that won't be necessary. I am capable of taking care of myself and if I'm not my husband will be there to protect me." She said looking at Naruto.

Chojuro saw this and turned in the direction she was looking at and saw Naruto playing 'horsey' with his daughters. He glared daggers at the man but held his tongue. 'He isn't known as the strongest for nothing. I doubt I would even be able to faze him.'

Chojuro looked back to Mei and nodded, "Is there anything else, my lady?"

"Yes. While I am gone I want you to stand in and run the village."

Chojuro was shocked, "R-Really?! T-Thank you but why me?"

"You're one of the Swordsman of the Mist and a well respected jounin in the village. Everyone knows of your prowess in swordplay so I doubt that anyone would disagree." Mei explained.

Chojuro was still in shock but nodded nonetheless. "Very well. You are dismissed." He Body Flickered away as she waved her hand.

"Well let's get you and this little adorable bundle of joy packed for the trip." Naruto said as his daughter giggled as he tickled her a bit.

Mei smiled and nodded.

-Going Merry-

Everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Sanji to get done with fixing lunch.

"When do you guys think Naruto will be back?" Ussop asked.

"Who knows it's only been an hour or two since he left." Sanji said as he was cooking something up in the kitchen for lunch.

"He's probably getting his family." Luffy said while stuffing his face with meat. He was suddenly smack over the head with a wooden spoon. "Ow!" He yelped and held his head.

He looked up to see Sanji glaring down at him, "I told you not to eat all the food, you idiot!"

Luffy just pouted, "But I was hungryyyyy" he whined.

Sanji walked back to fixing the lunch, "Doesn't matter. Lunch will be done in a few so stop stealing the food unless you want to starve to death."

Luffy pouted and then looked to Zoro and saw his pensive look, "Eh. Zoro, what are you thinking about?" Luffy asked.

"I was thinking how this Naruto character is so strong. He defeated those elites like it was nothing. I think even we woul have had problems with Arlong. He has a lot of abilities yet he hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit. How does he do it?" Zoro stated.

"Plus that sword he pulled out of nowhere..I haven't seen it ever before."

"Oh the stupid swordsman doesn't know if a big kitchen knife." Sanji chastised, "But he teleported from when he killed those Marines and when he left just now. That's a strong technique to be anywhere and everywhere."

"Technically, I can't be anywhere. I have to have one of my seals at the place I want to go." They heard a voice say.

"Tou-sama when are you going to teach me the cool flashy thing?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I wanna learn it too! Then I'll be as strong as you."

Naruto chuckled as he held his both his daughter's hands as they walked into the dining room. "Maybe when you're both older I'll teach it to you." Naruto said as he looked up and saw everyone looking at him and his family. He chuckled sheepishly, "Hey guys. I want you to meet my family."

Nami walked up to him and knelt down to the young girls and instantly glomped them, "They are so cuuuutte!" She exclaimed while hugging the kids to death.

"Um, Nami? I think it would be best to let them breath." Usopp pointed out. Nami looked down and saw that they were looking a little blue and let them down as their nothers went to check on them.

Luna gasped for breathe and glared at the orange haired woman, "Kaa-sama did you see that?! She tried to choke me and Mai-imouto!"

Shion smiled, "Yes but I'm sure she didn't mean it." Luna wasn't buying it and continued to glare.

"So guys let me introduce my wives: Shion and Mei. Shion is a preistess of The Land of Demons and Mei is the leader of a major village back home." He said as he motioned to Shion and Mei.

He pulled his daughters in front of him, "And these two adorable girls are Luna and Mai, my daughters."

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be King of The Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Pirates?" Mai asked with a head tilt that made every woman coo at how cute it looked.

Getting over the cuteness, Mei coughed, "So these are the people you wanted us to meet? A bunch of pirates?"

"I have to agree with her. How do we know they aren't dangerous?" Shion added.

Naruto sighed and flashed his Sharingan at the two women and showed them the events that occured at Arlong Park. "Are they dangerous? Sure but only to the people who are evil and who would harm the innocent people. These are good people." He said.

Mei and Shion accepted and nodded. Naruto clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "So what's for lunch?" He said as he made his way to the table but stopped when he heard two seperate coughs coming from his wives.

"Where are we supposed to put our stuff?" Mei asked.

Everyone looked surprised, "You guys are staying?" Nami asked. They nodded, "Yes we are having a little family vacation."

"Is that okay, Luffy?" Naruto asked his captain. Luffy just grinned and nodded, "Of course! The more the merrier."

Naruto took a thinking pose, "I could use some expansion seals to make my room bigger or I could do it with my Wood Release. I should probably do it with seals as the Wood Release isn't as good as Hashirama's." Naruto said in thought.

"You have the Wood Release, Naruto-kun?" Mei asked with wide eyes. Naruto nodded, "Yes. It one of the perks of having this hand," he lifted up his bandaged right hand. "It's made of Hashirama's cells which gave me a diluted version of the Wood Release." Naruto explained.

"Wait a minute. You keep saying Wood Release. What is that? Can you control wood?" Zoro asked. Naruto nodded and flipped through some handseals that ended in the snake and a mass of wood emerged from the floor of the ship. It slowly took the form of Naruto. "I can do other things with it but I haven't had time to master them and they would probably destroy the ship." Everyone nodded at this thinking.

"And you are sure you haven't eaten a Devil Fruit?" Sanji asked. Naruto nodded, "Yes. I use my body's energy to do what I do. Mei, Mai, and Luna can do it also."

"Does everyone have this energy?" Zoro asked.

"They do but you need to activate it while you're young so it can grow with you. Right now you all have the minimal amount of chakra to survive. I could unlock it but it would probablybe very painful."

Everyone looked interested when they could possibly do what Naruto does. Nami and Usopp paled when they heard it would be a painful process.

"Well girls, do you want to see Daddy work with seals?" Naruto asked and Mai instantly agreed and scampered over to her father. Luna looked annoyed, "No! I want you to teach me how to do the flashy thing." She demanded.

"Young lady! That is not how you address your father!" Shion reprimanded the young girl.

"Don't worry, Shion-chan." He looked towards his daughter, "Luna, The Flying Thunder God is a very high level seal techinque. I've told you that you need to learn the basics to even start about thinking about doing the advanced stuff."

"Mmm...I guess." She muttered.

"Good now come along. I'll show you some sealing and if you get good enough, I'll show you the flashy thing." He said and he smiled when her eyes lit up. "Thank you, Tou-sama."

He felt something pulling at his pant leg and saw Mai looking up with big eyes, "Can I learn too, Daddy?" She asked cutely.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Sure you can. Now come on let's go." He said as he scooped both of them up and left the kitchen.

**-Break- **

**I am so sorry for not updating for awhile. I just been busy at work. They have us working mandatory overtime all week, it is like 70 hours. If I'm not working, I'm sleeping and if I'm not sleeping I'm working. I don't have no time to myself but we are slowing down so I should be able to update more frequently. **

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise longer chapters in the future. Please tell me what you think in the review or PM me. Did I do good or bad? Also I have some of Sabertooth's Dragon God written but idk if you'll like it. I might post it or I might put it up for adoption since I don't have alot of time at the moment. Idk but please review. **


End file.
